Pandorum: New Onset
by Dryo
Summary: 3 weeks after their arrival, what's left of mankind is hunted by waves of carnage creatures on the planet Tanis. Nadia and Bower decide to go with the leader of the colony, an officer and three engineers to the core of the Elysium ship to recover an ark containing samples of various plant and animal species from Earth. But something lurks in the shadows. Sequel to 2009 Pandorum.


2009: The Kepler telescope was launched Population: 6 billion people

2014: The planet Kepler-186f was discovered by Kepler Population: 7 billion people

2030: Man lands on Mars and founds the first planetary colony Population: 7.9 billion people

2070: Starshot probes arrives at Alpha Centauri Population: 9 billion people

2124: Earth's energetic resources are scarce. War for their possession begins. Kepler-186f is targeted as an interstellar interest and renamed Tanis Population: 11 billion people

2148: Paleo-17 probe discovers life in Tanis Population: 13.4 billion people

2174: Earth is in a critical state. Elysium is launched Population: 19 billion people

In deep space, only 50.000 miles away from Earth, the captain and lieutenant Payton rushes through the people inside the Bridge, he were wearing a gas mask and Payton tries to get to the main doors, when he takes to the main door and tries to open it, he realizes it is locked.  
"Open it, it is leaking air." He says rushed to the guy on the other side, a young man staring at him.

The man tilts his head: " So... I took the air from this bridge.". Payton remains alert.

"Get ready to see something epic, captain.". The man says, smiling at him and reading to a panel, by there, he presses a few bottons as Payton watches.

"No!"

Suddenly, 4 pods of the Bridge are launched in space.  
"Guards, open the..." When he turns, all staff there weren't in hypersleep falls limp, Payton turns to the door and gets impaled by the man through his groin.  
"Now, everyone serves to me." The man says with a smile, and removes the iron bar he used to impale Payton.

"Oh..."

"B-But..." Payton makes pression against his groin.

"Why did you do this?" The man crosses his arms.

"Pandorum... I am the Lieutenant Gallo."

"P-Pandorum..." Payton falls to the ground because of the blood loss.

"Now all Bridge staff in hypersleep obeys me." He wears Payton's clothing.

"The lietenant and captain... Payton."

123 years later... on Tanis, a huge and bright fireball crosses the sky, heading for the water, it was the Elysium. It begins it's landing by automatically activating the thrusters and reducing it's velocity. When it splashes on the water, it descends through the sea and crashes at it's bo-  
ttom. 800 years later, the emergency pods emerges to the surface of the water.

Year 1 Population: 1214

Bower opens up his eyes, he was lied in an opened escape pod inside a tent, he sits up and rubs his head, groaning, he has a vision of his wife calling for him and he snaps back to reality. "Hugh!". Bower hears a sound coming from outside, he gets up and walks to the tent's entrance, when he reaches for the tissue, something roars at the entrance.  
"Night Howls." A creature rapidly claws the entrance and he walks back.

Outside, giant blue-eyed reptiles with 4 legs, razor claws, fangs and a turtle-like carapace roams in the camp, attacking people inside their tents, roaring and feeding off their flesh, people began to run out of their tents. A dark-haired and bearded brown man runs out of his tent and spots a beautiful ginger, skinny, white and waved hair cut woman running from a Night Howl, she jump passes a log and the creature does the same , reaching for her with his fangs. Nadia tackles the creature down and impales it's eye with a spear, the woman fell to the ground and the man ran up to her.  
"Mila..."

Nadia removes the spear from the dead Night Howl, Bower sets fire in a bonfire, which creeps the Night Howls back to the darkness of the night, their roars could still be heard from kilometers away. The man helps Mila up and thanks Nadia.  
" We owe you this, Nadia. "

Later, the sun rises and a man plays an instrument, which made everyone in the camp/colony walk out from their tents to the leader's. The leader was the same man who thanked Nadia, he salutes them as he walks out from his tent.  
" Good morning, everyone. As promised, we are here today... gathered... to speak about our future on Tanis. This dawn we suffered our 6th attack and now we count only 1189 living... we don't have enough weapons and we run out of food. We are all that remains of the offspring of Adam and Eve ... I just don't know what to do."

The people are surprised by this, Nadia looks to Bower, he was looking to the other side. "Robert gives a lot of confidence, right?". Bower turns to her.

"Ah... er... good morning, I didn't see you there." He smirked.

"You lie really badly, Bower." She smiled.

"I was joking."

"Alright."

"C'mon... I want pioneering ideas here." Mila stands behind him

"You've heard him, are you roboticists, engineers or lab rats?" Mila said.

"Anyone?" Says Robert.

Someone lifts up the hand and Robert allows him to speak.

"We could move the camp."

"Then, by the night, we are attacked by Night Howls." Robert complements.

"Y'know..." Nadia says to Bower.

"Hm?" He doesn't understand.

"The tech inside Elysium..." She give him a clue.

"What?"

"The samples we took from Earth, billions of species."

"Ok?"

"Don't you remember? If that cargo still working, we will survive for generations here." She had a plan.

"Oh, do you know how to operate it?" He says assuming she was the only who left.

"I know but, I don't know if they still alive."

Bower lifts up his hand.  
"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Say it." Robert allows him to say.

"Sir, Corporal Bower, Bridge's chief engineer." He salutes, as the people looked at him.

"Say it, corporal."

"I've been up on the ship before everyone." Now everyone was listening to him.

"In the heart of the Elysium there is an "Ark of Noah" with hundreds of species from Earth" He says to them.

"A... zoo?" Asks Robert, a few people laughed at it.

"No, a lab, and if we are right, we can use it to survive."

"I am a geneticist from there... and the last." Nadia teases herself.

"If we find a way to get there, we may terraform the planet."

"And we will have food." Nadia complements.

"Yeah."

"That's right... and who do volunteer to go?" Asks Robert.

"I'd like the idea, dad. We will need engineers." She says.

"I'm on it" Says a white, bald man on Robert's side.

"What?"

"I'm going with you." 4 more people lifts up their hands, including Nadia and Bower.

"You know we can die down there, huh?" Asked Bower, joking.

"You saw what happened last time, haven't you? It's better you be careful, cable..." She answers back. Both smiled to each other.

"Introduce yourself, please." Robert raise up his hand and Nadia, Bower, a brown with curly hair woman and a bald man with mustache walked up to them, people giving s-  
pace for them.

"You..."

"We'll have to find a way to get inside." She says to them.

"We have 1 day to find out before the next attack" Says Robert. Mila glances at Bower.

"If we all stick together, it might happen." Suggests Nadia.

"Sure, I'll them'em." Affirms Robert.

"Excuse me... Nadia?" Said the bald man.

"Yes, and you are?" She turned to him.

"Leo. I believe we can bring up tools..."

Nadia tilts her head. "I'm still making an idea."

"Ok... I'm an engineer."

"So, I'm your superior." Said Bower.

"It depends" Leo smiles.

"Of what?"

"Of this." He showed his credentials on his arm, "ENG 00004".

"I am 5."

"You're not my boss, then."

" It's better you ignore this!" Affirms Bower.

"Mate, I won't..."

"Guys, stop it, we are at Robert and Mila's command." Said the cudly haired woman.

"And mine too, I'm awake more time and I know how to walk through the ship." Said Bower, excluding Nadia.

"Fuck off, there's no one left from the Bridge!" Exclaims Leo.

Nadia walks over to Bower and takes him.  
"Bower... we have to go."

And so they did, these people followed Robert's plan of using a few emergency pods and wood to make a raft. They would eventually build up a wooden wall by the wa-  
ter to prevent predatos from attacking and ruining the progress. During the crafting, a wide non-eyed winged sea worm headed to them, Leo played the instrument loudly enough to make the creature flee by giving a beatiful sweep upon them The sun sets.  
"It's evening, Bower, the Night Howls will be hunting soon." Said Nadia.

"I'm worried about it, we have to finish this by the night" Concludes Bower.  



End file.
